Of Mistletoe and Milestones
by Azii
Summary: A (belated) Christmas drabble set in the Aloft!AU. Hirato/Akari.


So I usually write one Christmas piece per year (this year, it was the latest chapter of 'Karnevalesque'). That was before requii gifted me a delightful drabble set in the Aloft!universe. Naturally, my only option was to write a gift for her.

The two pieces are meant to be read together. Requii's piece is about Yogi and Gareki and it's called 'Breaking and Entering'. You can check it out on her profile page (her full pen name is lovebird requii), or click on the link in my profile page.

Merry (belated) Christmas.

* * *

From his lofty perch, i.e. Hirato's guest room, Akari watches the blizzard swirl violently against a blue-black sky. The city is laid out before him, its typically-golden grid punctuated with the occasional sparkle of red or green.

Chicago is stunning at Christmastime. From the nonpareil window decorations at Marshall Field's to the luminescent marvel that is Navy Pier, to the ice skating rink on the old World's Fair grounds, it's like the city was made for the season's splendor.

Akari isn't a hopeless romantic by any imaginative stretch; Hirato broke him of that habit long ago. Yet even he can't stifle the wistful smile ghosting across his lips. He recalls how the two used to sneak away from studying to come play in the Loop during their law school days. Hirato was so different back then—trusting and sincere, mildly idealistic but not naive… vulnerable. If the blond believed in Christmas wonders, he'd ask to have his lover returned to him. But Akari's changed too, and his disillusionment will not permit him the luxury of miracles.

Hirato's made plans for tonight, likely those involving takeout or Akari cooking (the prosecutor insists). It's not a particularly romantic Christmas Eve, but he prefers it that way. Any hint of passion, and he's liable to end up in the defense attorney's bed. As such, he keeps his distance, preferring to work from the guest room or sit on the far side of the sofa when both men are in front of the television.

If only Hirato knew that being so close to him and _not_ kissing him took every ounce of willpower the DA possessed. _No. It's better he doesn't know. _Doubtless the other man would take every advantage of that little bit of knowledge.

Still, Akari can't bring himself to spend the rest of the evening on his laptop. He steps out into the living room and nearly chokes. Alongside a ridiculously large tree and the most garish tinsel money can buy, the entire room is decorated with mistletoe. It makes for a horrendous sight; every flat surface, every not-so-flat surface, and every inch of the space that Hirato can reach has been hung with the offending flora.

To balk would be to play into the crafty bastard's hands. He thus opts for sarcasm. "Subtle."

Hirato chuckles in that self-assured way of his, and Akari has to resist the urge to kiss him once for every sprig of mistletoe in sight. "I wanted to be thorough."

"Congratulations." The blond stands too stiffly, as though he's unaware of how to proceed in the face of such absurdity.

"Relax," Hirato says, "I don't expect anything from you." He snickers. "I just wanted to see the look on your face."

"And now you have," Akari replies drolly.

"It was worth the effort." The brunet slinks to the bar and pours a glass of wine for his guest. _He moves like sin_, the DA thinks before chiding himself for thinking such things—for _desiring _such things. "Anyway, I've ordered Thai. I remember you like Siam on 55th. They don't usually deliver to the Loop, but unlike you, they aren't immune to my charms." He winks and strides over.

"Thanks." The prosecutor takes the proffered wine as both men consider the storm raging outside. Akari's eyes glitter under the festive lighting, the red lending a striking intensity to his ruby stare. "Beautiful, no?" He nods towards the window.

"Excruciatingly so." It takes several moments for him to realize that Hirato isn't looking at the snow. Rhinestone eyes are riveted to him, and they betray nothing more than affection—no concupiscence, no intent, and for once, no trace of manipulative designs.

Later, Akari will curse himself out roundly. At the time, however, he can do nothing but lean towards the man at his side and place a fleeting, chaste kiss to his cheek. Hirato's irises go wide with surprise, but he says nothing, ostensibly fearful of ruining the moment. "Merry Christmas, Hirato."

"Merry Christmas, Akari."

* * *

Liner notes:

(1) The legendary department store, Marshall Field's, was bought up by Macy's a few years ago (so don't go to Chicago hoping to find it!). The store's Christmas decorations were marvelous—Chicagoans traveled to the Loop on the day they were unveiled just to see them. My understanding is that Macy's has retained this tradition.

(2) Navy Pier is located downtown, on the shore of Lake Michigan. It's largely a tourist attraction filled with various museums, shops, movie theaters, and restaurants. They too have remarkable Christmas decorations. And the Fourth of July fireworks are not to be missed.

(3) The 1893 World's Fair was held in Chicago. It covered over 600 acres. There are remnants of the exhibition littered throughout the city. One such area is the Midway Plaisance, now a park that bisects the University of Chicago campus. The ice skating rink located in the Midway is a wintertime favorite of students and locals alike.


End file.
